Dammit, Cas
by NotMoose67
Summary: Here is a short Destiel story I wrote a while back. It is not too graphic or anything like that, simply a story about Dean and Cas realizing their feelings for each other. Hope you enjoy!


"Dean. Look at me. I will never let anything happen to you. Trust me. Now close your eyes." Castiel spoke softly and firmly. Dean obeyed the angel. He felt Cas come closer, and soon the angel's hand was holding Dean's face. Suddenly, Dean could feel Castiel's lips collide with his. It was soft, yet passionate. Dean leaned into the kiss, accepting it and wishing for more. It was a perfect, endless moment. Dean never wanted it to be over.

Dean's eyes shot open, and he gasped for air. It was a dream. It was just a dream. Kissing Cas was nothing but a really weird, messed up dream. He sat in bed, running his fingers through his hair repeatedly. What the hell was that, the hunter thought to himself. Knees pulled close to his body, Dean sat curled at the top of the mattress for a few moments. He looked at the clock, 4:17 A.M. Great, Dean thought. Weird dreams at 4 o'clock in the morning are always the best. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night, Dean remained still, thinking.

It's not like Dean had never thought of himself and the angel together, he had. Yes, he had. The two shared a profound bond, and they obviously had a deep connection. Dean would often get flustered around Cas, and Cas always seemed to make an exception for Dean. Of course, Dean hadn't ever thought of Castiel in that way for very long, it was only brief moments here and there. But now, Dean began to question everything. Why did he have this dream, why was it with Cas? What did the dream mean? The only thing Dean knew for certain at the moment was that the kiss in the dream felt right, and it felt perfect. All he knew was that he enjoyed the kiss, and he enjoyed the fact that it was with Cas.

"Dammit, Cas. Why can't you just get out of my head?" Dean whispered softly, frustration in his voice. He threw his head back on to the pillow. Lying still, Dean stared at the ceiling the rest of the night.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked his brother while the two sat, sipping cups of scolding coffee.

"Yeah, just had a weird dream, that's all." Dean replied, trying to avoid eye contact with Sam.

"Okay. So get this, there've been some strange attacks in a town just outside of Lawrence. Every victim's heart was missing. Torn right out. I'm thinking Werewolf. What do you say, wanna go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Let's head out as soon as possible." Dean responded, enthusiastically, hoping a case would distract him from thinking about Cas and the weird dream.

Soon, the Winchesters were on their way, suits and silver bullets in the trunk of the Impala. They sped down roads, making minimal stops on the way. As Dean blasted classic rock on the radio, the famous KISS song "I Was Made for Lovin You" came on. Dean abruptly changed channels, only to be greeted by Queen's "Love of My Life," followed by Led Zeppelin's "Thank You." Frustrated with the irony of the situation, Dean shut off the radio immediately. The rest of the trip was silent.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, but it was too late. Dean felt the sharp claws strike his face, tearing into the flesh. He fell to the ground, helpless. Sam pulled the trigger, and a silver bullet sliced the air, striking the monster in the back. The Werewolf collapsed, dead.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean grunted as Sam helped him up from the floor. They had been investigating the case for a few days, and finally found the lair of the leader. In a successful ambush, the Winchesters had just solved the problem.

Back in the motel, Dean sat alone on the bed, holding a wet rag to his scarred face. "I kinda wish you were here, Cas," Dean muttered.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean looked up only to find the angel standing in front of him. He stood up, staring at the man opposite him. "Dammit, Cas. You could've told me you were coming. I hate when you just pop up everywhere."

"Yes, but you want me here. I had to come." Castiel replied. Dean could see the confusion on his face, so he apologized for being so abrupt. He did want Cas there.

Noticing the gash on Dean's face, Cas stepped forward, moving closer to Dean. He raised his hand up to Dean's face. "Hey, Cas, what are you doing?" Dean said softly.

"Healing you, of course." Cas said as his hand reached Dean's cheek. The angel's palm rested over the scars. Dean stared into Cas's blue eyes, and felt the warmth of the healing power. His entire body filled with that warmth, and Dean began to feel incredibly flustered again. Being so close to Castiel, feeling his hand, Dean knew his dream wasn't just a dream. He wanted it to be real.

"Cas… I… I… I gotta go." Dean mumbled as he stepped away from the angel. Dean walked outside, got into the car, and drove.

He drove until he felt isolated enough from everything else. Parked on the top of a hill overlooking fields, Dean stepped out of the car and leaned against the hood of the Impala.

"Dean."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted. "Can't I have a moment where I'm not thinking about you, looking at you, or wanting to be with you? Why can't I get you out of my head? Whatever you've done to me, stop it. I can't handle this anymore. I… I can't." Dean said, going from pure anger to a gentle sadness.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Castiel stepped toward Dean. "I never meant to hurt you or cause you any pain. I'm sorry." He said as he sat next to Dean on the Impala.

"It's just, it's just, I care about you. A lot. And not in the normal friend way. More than that. It's driving me crazy, Cas. Especially since I know you don't feel the same way." Dean said sheepishly.

"What made you think I didn't feel the same way, Dean?" Cas said softly, staring into the green eyes before him. "Dean. Look at me. I have always cared for you, and I always will, if you let me. Trust me."

"You son of a bitch." Dean muttered, a slight smirk on his face. He leaned closer to Cas, feeling the anticipation of the moment. Castiel's hand lifted, and pulled Dean's face towards his. As Dean closed his eyes, he felt their lips crashing together, softly and tenderly. The kiss was passionate but gentle at the same time. It was one of those forever kisses, the kind that seems like it could never stop.

Dean pulled away from the angel, slowly and quietly. Nothing could be heard but their breathing. "Dammit, Cas." Dean whispered.


End file.
